


Let's Stay For a While

by AMagicalLadyLarkin



Series: "...For A While" [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chris and Stiles Buy a House, College Student Stiles, Daddy Kink, Engagement, Fluff and Crack, Happy Chris Argent, Happy Ending, Happy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMagicalLadyLarkin/pseuds/AMagicalLadyLarkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set After "Just Visiting For a While"</p><p>Chris and Stiles celebrate Christmas together.</p><p>OR Chris is a sneaky-sneak who is really good at making plans and keeping secrets, especially when it comes to being a good boyfriend to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Stay For a While

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read "Just Visiting for a While" before you read this one.

It takes another month and a half to figure out what to do and where to go, but Chris finds it. It hits him like a ton of bricks, stealing his breath so thoroughly that the woman with him has to help him prop up against the Tahoe. It’s perfect, and he tells her so. He doesn’t even need to go inside, but of course, he does.

And he’s right. It’s home.

*****

Stiles hunkers down in his coat. Christmas is in less than a week, and it is in the 40s. He’s cold, grumpy, and tired of living in a dorm. But, his brain reminds him helpfully, Chris will be here tomorrow and his dad will be here in two days. And after Christmas, Chris has promised that they’ll go apartment shopping so that he doesn’t have to live in the dorm, but rather, in the place they share.

Just that reminder makes him grin so widely that the barista at his favorite coffee shop makes a face at him. Stiles sticks out his tongue, takes his coffee, and goes to sit in his car. He’s trying to get the last of his Christmas presents, but he’s just so tired from finals and working. Plus, he’d rather be coercing Chris into hot cocoa, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and cuddling. It needs to become a tradition. Nay, it _will_ become a tradition. Stiles just needs to be in the same place with Chris long enough to make it one.

So he does the next best thing. 

The phone rings twice before he hears, “I was just about to call you, kiddo. How’s my favorite boy?”

“Grumpy,” Stiles grouses, hunkering in the seat and glaring at the steering wheel. “I’m Christmas shopping and there’s too many people out. And it’s cold. And I want cocoa. And frankly, I need to you kiss me like a billion times till I’m in a better mood.”

Chris laughs softly, and Stiles can imagine him shaking his head good-naturedly. “Tomorrow, I absolutely promise to do that and so much more.”

“You better,” Stiles says. Then, “Why were you calling me? Something up?”

The tone changes immediately. “Yeah. A friend of mine called. He’s got a pesky pixie problem, and I’ve offered to help. I was hoping you would help too. Between you and me, it should take no time at all. Especially with you doing that Spark thing you do.”

Not how he wanted to spend the day. “Yeah, okay. I can help. Send me the address? What time are you going to get there? I don’t want to get there before you do.”

“I thought I’d get there about 10. Is that too early for you?”

Stiles laughed. “Daddy, you’re coming tomorrow. I’ll be up all night I’m sure. It’s not too early.”

“Well you call me tonight at a decent hour and I’ll put you to bed, baby boy.” And that promise put Stiles in a great mood~

*****

Stiles turns in the driveway of the house at 10 sharp. Chris’s car is already in the driveway, but he doesn’t see any other cars. It’s not weird; they’re probably in the garage. But for a minute, he sits there, staring at the house. The two-story monstrosity is absolutely gorgeous. It’s a log cabin, but thing is spread out over an easy acre, acre and a half. The porch wraps around half the house. There’s bay windows in the living room, and upstairs, which gives him a wistful feeling. The trim is painted a deep, deep maroon, which makes him smile. The rails are cedar, something he can tell from here. It’s perfect. It’s everything Stiles and Chris have looked for in their dream home, but Stiles feels like his hearts bleeding at his feet because someone else owns this house and he can’t have it.

Which of course means that Chris comes outside 10 minutes later to find Stiles sniffling in the driveway. The curtains to the house are open and Christmas tree lights twinkle through the glass. Chris had been watching his boy the whole time. He raps lightly on the window and Stiles rolls it down. Resting on his forearms, Chris sticks his head in the window a little. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

Stiles sniffles, shrugging. “Yeah. It’s…it’s everything. Everything we wanted. Everything we looked for. But it’s…someone else’s house. Their home. And that sucks. It sucks so hard to see that. Who would have guessed….that our perfect house was out there. And belonged to someone else?”

That earns him a kiss on the top of the head. “I know kiddo.” 

Chris opens the Tahoe door and dries Stiles tears, kissing him softly before hugging him close. “I missed you. But I need you to suck it up for a few minutes while we do this job. Then we’ll go to the hotel and cry and hug and I’ll make it all better.”

It’s only through years of practice, years of controlling his body, not his body controlling him that Chris keeps the nerves down. He gets Stiles inside, gets him into the living room before Stiles stops him. He turns back to face his young boyfriend, biting his lip as Stiles gives him a pinched face expression.

“Well? Where’s this guy at? Did the pixies eat him already?” Something in Stiles’s face says he’s not amused by what’s going on. 

So Chris bundles him in close, pinning Stiles in his arms as he says, “I figured you, your dad, Ally, Scott, Melissa, the pack, and I all deserved a proper place to spend Christmas. It’s not like your dorm and a hotel would fit everyone, and renting a party room is terribly unwelcoming. With this being your first Christmas away, I figured it would be nice if we had somewhere cozy to celebrate Christmas. A place with a big kitchen for you to cook in. A place with enough room for company. A place with a fireplace for you to snuggle up in front of. A place with a big back yard for our wolves to run in. A place…for us to maybe raise a family.”

He smiled at the dawning look on Stiles face. So he kisses him senseless and ends up sprawled in the floor with Stiles plastered to him. Stiles is ugly crying again, but Chris is pretty sure he’s blathering on about how much he loves the house and loves Chris and loves being part of a _we_ with him. 

Frankly, it’s the best surprise Stiles has ever gotten, something he manages to finally say clearly as he curls into Chris’s side, not bothering to move from the floor. But Chris just laughs and says, “Then maybe I should wait until Christmas to give you the last surprise….”

“Hell no!” Stiles said. “Gimme!”

Laughing, Chris pulled out the ring box and popped it open, showing off the thin band set with black diamonds. “Let’s stay for a while, baby. Marry me and help make this our home?”

“Hell yes.”

*****

Bonus: 

Stiles pulled the door open to beaming faces. To have his whole family here for Christmas was more than he could have hoped for, but there they were. But to his confusion, happy faces started to wrinkle. 

“Did you….christen every room of the house?” Scott finally whispered, leaning in close, face red. 

Then Stiles laughed. “Yep! What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn’t thank my fiancé in _nearly_ every room of the house after he bought me all of this~?”

Christmas dinner didn’t start until late into the night as his friends and family celebrated a new home and a new engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. 
> 
> Life, ya know?
> 
> Hit me up with ideas to continue this, because I'm starting to think it's getting complete.
> 
> But I might have one more idea. ;)
> 
> -Larkin


End file.
